Trials, Tribulations, and Transformations
by Scissors-is-a-Nerd
Summary: Giroro embarks on a magical journey when he is transported to an alternate dimension. Everything in this universe is the same, for the most part - except Natsumi's in trouble! Can he save her before it's too late? (I've realized I haven't put out many stories recently, so here ya go.)


I'm sorry please forgive me it was my sister's idea not mine

* * *

One de Jiroeroe woked up in a alternate worlds.

Oh no I am in an alternate worlds sayed Giroro"

Butt there was nothing that he could doo. So he decided to make the best of it.

First he checked out what it was about these world that seamed to be so alternate about it. Like Keroro. Keroro was not very different, except his hat was slightly more lemony yellow than it normally was.

Everyone was pretty much da smae, he noticced, esept for miss Furbottoms who was a very promient charater because in his own universes miss furbottoms was da most forgotten of all caracters. not Dorororororoororororororooroo

Giroro was maybe dreaming, he decided, because what harm could this alternate universe done to hum?

That was when Keroro rushed into da rum.

"gIRORO Giroro" said keroror said. Your going to be lat for da wedding"

"What weeding" said Giroro.

"Natooosmi's."

"NATOOSMI'S WEEDING?"

"No, that was last week. This week is her _wedding_."

"I'm married to Natsumi in dis universe?" Giroro asked.

"No you are not," Keroro clarfified. "Natsumi is a virgin sacrifice."

"BUT TO WHOM?" Giroro asked in caps lock.

"Only to her one true love," Said keroro. "….Mutsymi!"

"WHAT" said Giroro "BUT he's stuck in a fishtank isn't he"

"No," said Keroro "the firemem figured out how to get him un-stuck. And now he is alive and available for the taking."

"But why did Natoosmi have to fall under his charms?" said Giroro melancholyly.

Keroro sayed to him "Because he is also Saburo"

"Damn, this universe is weird." Giroro rubbed his head. "Well, I guess I better be all depressed now. leave me be."

"Okay bud, if you insist. I'll save a chair for you in case you fail your suicide attempt," Keroro assured him. What a bro.

"Kerororo thats nut a funny joke okay I said the words it is safe to be offensive again" said Giroro just so people wouldn't get angry.

"Kay sounds good bye now." said Keroro. "See yu at da weeding."

As soon as Keroro left, it was as if a light was switched, because now Giroro was free to be all melancholy.

"NOOOO NATOOSMI WHY" he whaled. "But I loved you"

"Really?" asked a very familiar voice from the bushes. "You loved me? Why—I loved you too!"

"Natoosmi?" Giroro asked like a confused buffalo.

Teh bushes ruffled and out popped the head ouf none other dan…. KOOLOOLOO!

"Koolooloo, you are not Natoosmi," Giroro told to him after thinking very hard about this.

Koolooloo kicked at a rock, angry that Giroro had figured out.

"Well I love you too, Giroro," he told him. "And I wont let you do anything drastic in your woes for Natsumi's wedding."

"But what else can I live for?" said Giroro said, forgetting about the invasion and any significance it had in his life, which pretty much _was_ the invasion. "I am so useless and un-skilled, if Natsumi won't be with me by me sending her telepathic signals these past five years but not actually making any direct moves, then this world is not fit for me to live in."

"Then how bout you live in _my_ world, buddy," Koolooloo flirtoed.

"NO" Giroro said yellingly. He gave koolooloo a big push on the head and the yellow frog fell over, dead

"DAMN I KILLED KOOLOLOOO" said Giroro. "This is awful embarrassing."

"ku ku ku" koolooloo said before death finally accepted his tainted bod.

"Now I have to run away." Giroro decided. "I have decent enough survivalist skills to live on my own. First I'll rent a cow from NASA, move to Brazil, and feed the trees sirloin stakes until I have sentient companions to talk to. I'll manipulate them into stealing for me, and then backstab them by turning them in to the CIA of Antarctica. Then, by the time I come back to Japan, Koolooloo's body will have completely decomposed. It is a fool-proof plan, for sure."

He was just aboot to pack his bags when he remembered—natoosmi's wedding! He had tos top it! Giroro started running to where the wedding would be, a place where he did not actually know of, but was hoping the author's bad writing would create a plot hole big enough to cover that fact up. Sure enough it came, and Giroro tripped over Koolooloo's already decomposing body, and fell unconscious because he is a big baby.

Around that same time, Natsumi in the Hinata house was just about to launch into a musical number about how she was being forced into this marriage with Mutsumi.

"I don't want to marry Mutsumi," she weeped. "I want to marry Saburo. I want to make my own choices. I'm not just a piece of grass. I'm more than that, and the prime minister ought to know that."

In truth, Natsumi was actually the princess of a planet called Blargleflarb, as she was the doughter of its prime minister, Blingleblom. But she had been adopted by Aki at birth because back on Blargleflarb when she was born the docter had to give her a spanking to make sure she was healthily beaten five second after coming into this world, but he accidentally spanked so hard she was thrust into Pekopon's orbit. Aki had been giving birth around the same time but after her labor pains the doctors were shocked to find out that it was actually just a big fart, so when this pink-haired baby popped into their hospital down from space they thought "hmm convenient" and stuck her by Aki's thighs.

Aki had never found out, until natsumi's sixteenth birthday when the royals from Blargleflarb came down to claim Natsumi as their princess. Everyone was shocked and they o-mouthed. Then they forced Natsumi into a marry-age with Mutsumi for diplomatic reasons.

In the present, Natsumi started spinning and singing her musical number. "la di da, I am a princess, but I'm also modest, and I have pink hair. But I'm not that brainless, I do have a brain, really, but other girls dont, just me, whoa-oh. La di da, I dont want to marry Mutsumi, I want to make my own choices, oh I hope for something more in life, whoa-oh. The end."

Giroro, though unconscious, heard her singing from the backyard and thought she had the prettiest voice ever. She had the voice of a cobalto soprano cheerio.

But he was still unconscious, so he didnt do much.

Then all of a suddenly, Natssumi walked outside and saw an unconcsous Giroro on top of a dead Koolooloo. She was forced to jump to conclusions.

"No WAY," she conclusioned. "Giroro and Koolooloo had such intense sex in my backyard that they both were knocked out! I can't believe he cheeted on my! Thanx, Giroro!" She started storming off.

Giroro miraculously hopped up and tried to tell to her, "Noo, natoosmi, no, it really isn't what you thinks." He hopped onto her back before she could get away. She couldn't run very fast anyway, because wedding dress and all. "Here…. I made this for you. Consider It an early weeding present."

He handed Natsumi a goldened locket. Engraved upon it was the word in bold, fancy letters: NATOOSMI. Inside of it was a pictur of him.

"Oh, Jiroeroe," Natsumi sigh. "Is bootiful."

:I mayed it for you" he said bushfully.

"Thank you so muches," Natusmi thanked him. "But I still haved to marry Mutsumi."

"All right." Said Giroro sadly and with much sadness. "I just have won thing to tell you, tho. I may be a highschool student, but I am also an invader."

Natsumi rolled her eyes around in many circles. "Yes I _kno_ that."

"An invader, said Giroro, of you're _heart_."

Natsumi blushed heathenly. "You—you love me?"

"Yes I do" said Giroro.

"But I cant be with you, giroro," she told him again. "I'm marrying Saburo. I mean Mutsumi. For diplomatic reasons, it has to be a Pikaponionjin."

"Okay. Just one kiss, please, desuka?" asked Giroro like the weeaboo he was.

"All right, I guess so." Natsumi leaned down to kiss him on the lips. She tongued him passively. Giroro groaned like a sock

AND SUDDENLYZ THERE WAS THIS BRIGHT LITE AND THE GIRORO THAT SHE NEW WAS NO MOAR

In his place stood a handsome young devil with red hare and pale skin and a wedding tuxedo, well actually it was on backward because something must have gone wrong in the transformation, but that was a minor issue.

"This is great!" said Giroro. "You turned me back into my true form! I'm actually a prince!"

"Oh actually so am I!" Natsumi remembered.

"Now _I_ can wed you at the marrying! Because I am a Pikaponionjin now!" Giroro realized.

"ok I guess so" Natsumi agreed. "I payed for a wedding, Imma goonna HAVE mah wedding. So whatever works, works."

With that, they wed romantically and had many children between the two of them. Needless to say Mutsumi was rather confused at how things had escalated but decided it was better not questioned so he just put the fishtank back on his head and sassed outta there.

* * *

Back in the real world, Natsumi sipped her tea mysteriously.

"Sooo when do ya think Jiroeroe's commin back from wherever that portal took him" she asked aloud.

DE ENG


End file.
